Parent, child, familly, totally weird one!
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: "Papa, kalo nga mo bantuin minggir sana, mengganggu pemandangan aja." JLEB! seorang Xanxus dikatai MENGGANGGU! Ini penghinaan terburuk seumur hidup, apa lagi yang mengatakannya adalah seorang ANAK-ANAK!/ Sang kuda pun bernyanyi lagu 'ibu tiri' yang di ubah jadi 'uke-ku sekarang hanya cinta anaknya saja.'/ AU, OOC, GAJE as ALWAYS XD
1. Chapter 1

Gimana kalo Let's Get married kita ubah jadi yaoi dan Xanxus ama Tsuna dan Dino ama Hibari nikah? Truss...kalo Tsuna dan Hibari pengen punya anak gimana ya pendapatnya Xanxus dan Dino? Setuju ato ngak? Dan...gimana anak-anak merek? Eh, Squalo? kasih aja ke Belphegor biar threesome-an ama Fran *ngakak* XD

.

Story by Rin

KHR belong to Amano Akira-sensei only! kalau itu punyau, maka DAEMON, FRAN, MUKURO dan BYAKURAN akan kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri!

Rate? K – T

Romance

Familly

Humor

Xanxus x Tsuna, Hibari x Dino, and...many more? (more maksudnya nyusul kalo ada ide mo pairing siapa ama siapa*digampar reader.)

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Sepasang suami-suami mesra (Ziho : Napa nga ditulis suami istri aja?) Okeh, kita lanjut, mereka tengah duduk santai di teras belakang rumah -errr- tepatnya Varia HQ. Pemimpin Varia yang gagah dan makin ganteng di usianya yang menginjak 35 tahun kini menyeruput minuman yang tak biasanya diminumnya, apakah itu? Coba tebak yo?

.

Fran : susu coklat!

Rin : salah! Itu sih minuman favoritmu dan Mukuro!

Belphegor : air got, ushishishishishishi.

Rin : gila, loe! Salah!

Squalo : VROOOOI! Darah.

Rin : emangnya Vampire?!

Mukuro : kufufufu, kalau darah untuk apa dituang ke cangkir?

Hibari : itu benar, tinggal peluk saja omnivora kecil nan manis, jilat lehernya-

Mukuro : dan tancapkan taringmu di kulit lehernya yang halus, nikmati aroma, rasa-

MukuHiba : dan desahannya. Menyenangkan *ngayal*

All : *membatin*mereka memang makhluk berbahaya.

Rin : Cukup! Ntar malah melenceng dari rating! *getok MukuHiba* dasar psikopad! Kalo udah nyerempet aja, kompak isi kepalanya.

.

"Bagaimana? Tehnya enak?" tanya pemuda manis berambut coklat. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini melewati bahu, mempercantik wajahnya yang baby face.

"Hm...lumayan. Boleh juga sesekali minum ini." laki-laki yang kita kenal sebagai Xanxus itu mencium aroma mint dan orange tea.

"Jangan cuma sesekali! Harus lebih sering dan kurangi alkohol!" pemuda itu membentak meski dengan suara agak mencicit. Rasa takut yang sudah tertanam sejak pertama bertemu tetap tak bisa hilang. Nyalinya langsung ciut ketika Xanxus menatapnya tajam. "Eh-etto...maaf...aku..."

"Huh. Kenapa?"

"Aku punya permintaan." sungguh Xanxus ingin menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya karena rona merah membuatnya makin manis. Orb merah menatap tajam, Tsuna menelan ludah. Memberanikan diri untuk bicara "A...aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin punya anak." katanya dengan malu-malu.

Bruosh! Teh yang belum sempat ditelan menyembur keluar "Apa kau bilang? Otakmu bermasalah, sampah?"

"Nee, Xanxus. Kau belum tuli kan? Aku ingin punya anak." ulang Tsuna dengan mulut manyun, kali ini lebih jelas.

"..."

.

Xanxus terdiam, secara biologis maupun teori geofisika quantum (?) laki-laki tak mungkin punya anak kecuali dia seorang 'IS' atau hermaprodite. Tapi kemungkinan 'IS' dan hermaprodite bisa hamil pun hanya 20 persen. Apa lagi bagi pemuda yang organ reproduksinya normal seperti Tsuna, hasilnya tentu nol persen! Meski begitu, jangan lupa kalau mereka punya ilmuwan paling jenius sedunia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Verde.

.

"Minta pada ilmuwan sampah itu saja."

"Eh, kau mau aku selingkuh dengan Verde?" Plak! Xanxus menepuk wajahnya sendiri ia jadi begitu OOC-nya karena pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Dasar otak sampah!" Xanxus geram, gemas, kesal.

"Lalu apa maksudmu?! KATAKAN YANG JELAS!" Xanxus begidik karena Tsuna balik membentaknya dengan suara lebih keras. Terkadang suami-merangkap istri- nya ini bisa cukup menyeramkan jika marah.

"Kau bisa minta Verde membuat semacam obat atau alat yang bisa membuatmu punya anak kan?"

"...tidak mau." jawab Tsuna ketus,

"Huh? 'Tidak mau'? Kenapa?"

"Terlalu lama!" okeh, itu jawaban simple.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja bayi dari sampah di rumah sakit, AW!" kali ini Xanxus dapat hadiah lemparan cangkir beserta sendok tehnya dari Tsuna. Kebiasaan jelek Xanxus yang suka melempar gelas, botol atau apapun di dekatnya pada orang lain yang membuat kesal menular pada Tsuna.

"Maksudmu aku merebut anak orang?! Tak kusangka bukan cuma TAMPANGmu yang kriminal, OTAKmu juga KRIMINAL!"

.

Jleb! Serasa ada pisau Belphegor menancap di punggungnya, membuatnya merasa sakit di dada dan punggung -eh? Xanxus meraba punggungnya, mendapati 5 pisau aneh Storm Guardiannya menancap dengan apik di punggungnya. Selain itu ia juga mendapati Mist Guardiannya tengah berjongkok di belakang kursinya sembari menunduk dalam-dalam. Sepertinya gadis yang sering dikira laki-laki tersebut berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari Sadistic Punishmen Senpai -nya. Belphegor mematung di pintu masuk dengan tangan di atas kepala dan 3 pisau terselip di sela jarinya. Kegiatan rutin kedua Guardian muda Varia ini terkadang memang memakan korban yang tak bersalah, contohnya kali ini adalah Xanxus.

.

"Sampah..." Desis Xanxus murka.

.

Ia melempar balik semua pisau aneh itu pada pemiliknya. Belphegor nyaris bisa menghindar jika ia sadar pisau-pisau itu tidak dilempar bersamaan. Satu pisau terakhir yang dilempar satu detik lebih lambat berhasil menggores lengannya. Fran bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna yang menghela nafas melihat kegiatan rutin penuh kekerasan di Varia (walau di Vongola juga sama saja).

.

"Nee Xanxus, gimana? Kau bersedia tidak jika aku mengangkat anak?" Tsuna memasang Puppy eyes no Jutsu andalannya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya kekeuh.

.

10detik

.

"Aku...bilang tidak!" agak goyah.

.

20detik serangan dibuat menjadi 2 kali lipat.

.

"Kh...sampah..." Xanxus mulai tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tak memperdulikan Tsuna.

.

30 detik ultimate Super Cant Ignoring Puppy Eyes No Jutsu!

.

"Baiklah! Lakukan saja jika itu membuatmu senang!" Sky Guardian Varia pun mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Yey!" Tsuna bersorak riang sembari berdansa dengan Fran. Xanxus memijit keningnya, pusing karena tak pernah bisa menang dari pemuda satu ini. Belphegor cekikikan, masuk ke dunianya sendiri dengan liur nyaris menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Bel-senpai, jika kau berpikir mesum maka buang jauh-jauh semua itu!" Fran menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Tsuna.

"Ushishishishi, memangnya kodok tak mau?"

"Tsuna-nii, sempai mesum!"

"Ah...kodok tidak seru."

.

.

.

Hari itu pula, perjalanan panjang sang Decimo dalam menyeleksi siapa yang akan diangkatnya sebagai anak pun dimulai. Melewati berbagai tanjakan, turunan, belokan, menyeberangi sungai, danau dan lautan, menembus hutan, kabut dan...

.

Ziho : er...Gokudera...aku bingung nie. Ini naskah komedi atau buat peta?

Gokudera :...kayaknya otak author emang lagi konslet. Skip aja.

Ziho : iya aja daah...*lahap bin rakus mode on*

.

Beralih ke Cavallone Headquarter, Kyouya Hibari tengah termenung mengingat anak-anak yang tadi dia lewati sebelum sampai di kediaman Cavallone, eh rumah Dino, ups maksudnya rumah mereka. Tanpa peduli tata krama –engga perlu juga sih, toh itu udah jadi rumah Hibari juga- Cloud Guardian Vongola itu segera menuju kantor sang kekasih*dideathglare*, eh suami maksudnya!

.

"Ah, _bentornato_, kyouya!" sambut sang Decimo Cavallone.

.

Bukannya nyaut ato apa Hibari malah melihat sekeliling ruangan, nengok keluar dari tiap jendela di ruangan itu, bahkan nengok ke bawah kolong meja kerja Dino yang besar. tentunya tingkah ngak biasa ini membuat Dino bingung sekaligus khawatir kalau-kalau istri atau suami (apa kita sebut uke aja ya?*author dicambuk dan ditonfa* GYAAAAA!) kesambet setan bingung saat sedang menjalankan misi.

.

"Apa yang kau cari Kyouya?"

"Membosankan."

"HUH?" aedeh, makin bingunglah Dino karena reaksi yang didapat malah nga jelas. "Memangnya kau ingin apa?"

"..." Hibari hanya diam tapi matanya memancarkan kerlip-kerlip menyilaukan bagai cahaya matahari yang kepantul di cermin dan mengenai ma-*ditabok lage* eh skip aja. pokoknya mata Hibari berbinar-binar penuh harap menatap sang Seme yang makin bingung. tapi satu yang Dino tahu, Hibari sedang –sangat- menginginkan sesuatu –yang tidak biasa-.

"Katakan saja, kalau bisa nanti aku kabulkan." hujan kerlipan cahaya mata Hibari makin menyilaukan hingga Dino terpaksa memakai kacamata anti UV dengan persentase 90persen sebelum dia buta karenanya. "Ayo bilang, dong."

"Aku..."

"Apa?"

"Mau..."

"Ya?"

"Anak." Dino Cuma kedip-kedip nga mudeng. Seketika ruangan hening bahkan jangkrik pun nga berani lewat mengganggu.

"Huh? Kau mau anak?" Hibari mengangguk.

"Anak apa lagi?" Hibari mengernyit kening "Kemarin kau sudah dapat anak lumba-lumba, anak serigala, anak paus, bahkan anak brontosaurus (dapet dari mana? O_o)"

"Bukan anak hewan!" bentak Hibari kesal.

"Apa dong."

"Anaksungguhan!"

"Anak hewan juga sungguhan kan? Sungguhan hidup maksudnya, eh apa kau mau boneka anak hewan?" GRAW! Hibari mngeluarkan tonfanya, langsung menyerang Dino. "GYAAA! Memangnya apa salahku!"

"SEMUANYA!" Hibari terus menyerang Dino, nga peduli guci, lemari, meja bahkan perabotan mahal lain rusak karena amukannya (emang sejak kapan Hibari peduli begituan?)

"Karena itu jelasin dong, ups!" Dino berusaha bicara sembari menghindari gigitan sayang (?) ukenya. "Aku kan nga ngerti!"

"Percuma kau jadi seorang Don Famiglia kalau tak mengerti hal sederhana! Jadi cleaning service aja!" ucapan Hibari JLEB banget ampe Dino ngerasa ada panah beneran nusuk jantungnya.

.

~Karena capek ngejelasin, Author milih nunggu keduanya diem dulu alias berhenti bertarung.~

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian di tengah-tengah ruang kerja yang ancur lebur bin porak poranda keduanya duduk terengah-engah dan ajaibnya pakaian mereka masih utuh!

.

"Jadi...kau ingin kita punya anak?" tanya Dino sepelan mungkin, nga mau bikin landak duri item satu ini ngamuk lagi.

"..." diem artinya iya. Dino menghela nafas 'gemana caranya punya anak? kalo proses bikinnya sih tau...'*heh otak mesum Don Cavallone ini kumat*

.

Hibari Cuma menatap Suaminya, kembali menggunakan 'sparkling eyes' nya karena udah capek nyerang nga bisa kena sasaran (Poor Hibacha*digigit*). Dino mati kutu, nga tahu mesti jawab apa dan akhirnya...

.

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : nengok keatas sambil garuk2 kepala yang ketombean belum kerama sejak kemaren (e_e)a

hiks...aneh betul ya?

Ziho : Iya.

All kru : manggut2

Gokudera : sangat.

Chrome : Hiba-san kawaiii! *semua melirik chrome dengan syok*

Ziho : er...mohon review, kritik, flame dan lemparan batu (?) untuk authornya aja minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Story by Rin

KHR belong to Amano Akira-sensei only! kalau itu punyaku, maka DAEMON, FRAN, MUKURO dan BYAKURAN akan kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri!

Rate? K – T maybe can up

Romance

Familly

Humor...kayaknya ini meragukan...=_=;

Xanxus x Tsuna, Hibari x Dino, and...many more? (more maksudnya nyusul kalo ada ide mo pairing siapa ama siapa*digampar reader.)

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya Xanxus melihat Tsuna datang dengan wajah berbinar. Nga usah cingcong congcing bacot macam tahu gejrot...er...lupakan, Sky Guardian Varia itu dah tahu jika Tsuna telah menemukan yang dia mau.

.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya!"

"Bisa kulihat." sahut sang suami dengan oh cueknya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan anak yang kau mau jadi jagan ganggu aku."

"Mou~" Tsuna manyun "Kau kan juga ayahnya~ aku kan ingin kau berkenalan dengan mereka."

"Mereka?" alis Xanxus terangkat.

.

Tak beberapa lama, datanglah 3 anak (satunya balita). Anak berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru, Xanxus merasa melihat Tsuna usia 7 tahun versi bule. Balita yang ada dalam gendongannya sekitar 2-3 tahunan, rambut hijau ikal dengan tanda di bawah matanya. Balita itu tertawa girang saat Tsuna menggendongnya. Disampingnya ada seorang anak berambut merah dan mata yang unik, sikapnya malu-malu bahkan sama cerobohnya dengan Tsuna yang sering tersandung padahal tempatnya datar gitu. Sepertinya lebih muda dari si pirang, ia tampak takut dengan Xanxus.

.

'Tiga? Oke, tak masalah." Xanxus masih tenang. '...toh mereka manis.' (hae? Apakah Xanxus adalah pedofil tersembunyi?! *authorditembak*)

"Bagaimana? Kau tak keberatan aku mengadopsi mereka kan?" Xanxus segera pasang kacamata hitam anti puppy eyes. "Yang pirang Ieyasu atau Giotto campuran Italia dan Jepang, yang rambut merah Cozard, bayi ini Lampo."

"..." Xanxus masih masih me'scan penampakan ketiga bocah yang dibawa istri merangkap suami alias uke-nya.

"Xanxus~" bukan hanya Tsuna yang pasang puppy eyes, ketiga anak itu pun ikutan memasang tatapan 'Don't kick out us please!'. Kacamata anti silau Xanxus pun retak karena nga tahan serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Terserah kau saja! Tapi jika mereka menggangguku, lihat saja akibatnya." si pirang dan rednette memeluk lengan Tsuna dengan wajah ketakutan. Bayi yang ada di gendongan Tsuna ikutan nangis.

"Mama, Om itu preman pedofil ya?" tanya si pirang dengan wajah innocent. (ziho: Kalo Tsuna jadi mama...Xanxus papa gitu?/ rin: iya lah, komentator OON!)

"Bukan, dia papamu Ieyasu." meski dalam hati Tsuna mengakui Xanxus memang mirip preman pasar yang pake baju bermerk (ziho: awas ketahuan Tsuna~) sekaligus pedo. Lagipula usia mereka beda 8 tahun kan?

"..." sabar...sabar..., Xanxus menahan tangannya yang sudah siap dengan Scorpio D' Ira. 'Mereka masih bocah bau sampah...'

"Eh, kalo gitu papa itu mantan narapidana ya? Mukanya codetan dan serem gitu. Seperti penjahat yang aku lihat di tipi!" tambah yang bersurai merah.

"Hiks...e...man...odet, pejo!" bayi/balita bernama Lampo ikutan meniru omongan Cozart dengan logat cadelnya meski masih rada mewek. Poor Xanxus, bayi pun mengatainya pedo!

"Sampah..." dalam hati Xanxus bersumpah dan membulatkan tekad juga semangat 45 x 3 = 135(?) untuk membunuh ketiga bocah di hadapannya jika Tsuna nga ada.

"Jangan begitu," sela Tsuna diantara amarah Xanxus yang nyaris meledak.

'Ternyata dia peduli pada perasaanku...' batin Xanxus terharu.

"Walau tampang pejahat, codet, kasar dan mirip pedofil gitu dia tetep papa kalian!" bah, mubazir Xanxus terharu!

'DIA INI BERMAKSUD MEMBELAKU ATAU MALAH SENGAJA MEMPERKERUH SUASANA?!' gerutu Xanxus dalam hati. "Hoi Tsunayoshi."

"Ya?"

"Awas kau nanti."

"Eh?" Tsuna bingung, namun setelah ingat apa yang dia katakan barusan "HIIIIEEEEEE!"

.

Ketiga bocah innocent bermulut ember tadi hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa mama mereka kelihatan panik dan wajahnya jadi semerah apel dan penjahat aka preman pedo yang katanya papa mereka menyeringai nyeremin dan ada aura mesum yang beterbangan bikin sesek nafas.

.

Ketiganya saling pandang tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama 'Ayo kita cari tau nanti!'. Nga bayi nga para bocah ternyata sama aja! Kalo saran author mah, nga usah repot say, ntar kalian juga bakal kena virus yaoi kalo udah gede but...author nga keberatan meski harus buat rate M dengan pemeran anak di bawah umur *entah kenapa Cozart ama Giotto merasa merinding, Lampo nangis lagi*

.

ziho: master kok otaknya kriminal sih?

rin: fufufufufu, aturan ada untuk dilanggar saat ada kesempatan, lagian UU perkawinan no 1 tahun 1974 nga isi larangan buat menjalin hubungan sesama jenis *nyengir* serius lho, coba aja cari ndiri kalo nga percaya ='p

ziho: ntar malah kena perlindungan anak =_="

Rin&xanxus : itu tak berlaku dalam fic ini.

.

.

.

Bertolak dari Varia ke Cavallone, Kyouya Hibari tengah menikmati waktu luangnya bersama Hibird dan Roll. Mereka asik ngadem di balkon kamarnya sambil ngeteh. Tangan lentik, dan putihnya hendak meraih sekeping kue senbei beras manis (haeh, seleranya kayak kakek2!*komentatordigiles) ketika ada tangan pucat dan mungil lain meraih kue terakhirnya lebih dulu. Berniat marah, pemuda yang usianya 26 tahun itu segera berdiri dan berbalik namun...

.

"Kraush...kruk, kriuk, kriuk... *suarasenbeidikunyah*"

.

Hibari berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan apa yang ada di depannya mimpi atau bukan karena di hadapannya ada seorang anak laki-laki imut-imut mungkin baru 7 tahunan memeluk boneka beruang coklat dengan bulu-bulu pluffy. Heh, masa bodo dengan boneka meski Hibari berpikir bonekanya lucu, yang dia heran anak siapa ini?

.

"...nyam,nyam, sruuup..." kali ini anak dengan santainya menyeruput teh Hibari hingga habis.

"..." sang raven memilih diam, menatap anak itu dari rambut hingga kaki. Kulit putih, hidung mancung, bola mata biru keperakan rambutnya seperti warna eskrim duren atau vanilla? Yang lebih penting...anak itu...MIRIP DIRINYA! "..."

.

Saat akan buka suara, suara berisik dari lorong membuatnya urung bersuara. Dari keributannya saja dia tahu itu Dino yang lagi lari-lari terus jatuh, bangun, lari lagi terus kepleset. 10 tahun dia tetap useless (kecualidiranjangkan?*authordicambuk*) namun Hibari sudah terbiasa. Seperti yang bisa ditebak, beberapa saat kemudian kepala Dino mengintip dari balik pintu.

.

"Kau di sini ternyata!" Dino menghampiri anak yang tadi merebut kue dan menghabiskan teh Hibari.

"Maaf, pa..." alis Hibari terangkat, barusan anak ini memanggil Dino 'Papa'? "Aku ingin cepat ketemu mama..."

"..." Hibari melirik suami aka Semenya yang tampak tersenyum lebar. "Siapa?"

"Ahaha, ini Alaude. Aku menemukannya di salah satu pantiasuhan di pinggir kota. Karena dia mirip jadi tanpa mikir aku langsung tandatangan surat adopsi!"

"Memangnya kau pernah mikir?" tanya Hibari dengan tampang less ekspresi.

"Kau jahat sekali Kyouya~" Dino pura-pura nangis.

"Mama..."

'Aku jadi mama? Memangnya aku mirip perempuan?' batin Hibari.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu mama?" orb biru besar itu bersinar penuh harap saat menatap sang Skylark. Mata anak itu makin bersinar menatap Hibird dan Roll yang ada di pundaknya. Hibari menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu lalu menurunkan Roll ke tangannya. Hibird hinggap di atas kepala boneka yang dipeluk Alaude.

"Kau suka mereka, herbivore kecil?" Nga ngerti apa maksudnya 'herbivore' tapi karena ada kata 'kecil' dia tahu itu panggilan untuknya. Anak itu pun mengangguk antusias.

"Mereka lucu!"

"Memang, makhluk kecil selalu lucu dan manis, seperti dirimu." Wajah Alaude merona karena dipuji dan melihat senyum Hibari.

"Senyum mama...cantik..."

"Aku lebih memilih kau panggil 'Tou-san'."

"Tapi aku ingin punya mama..." Alaude menatapnya penuh harap. "Boleh ya...?"

"Panggil aku ayah."

"Mama..." anak itu tetep kekeuh.

"..."

"Boleh ya? Mama?"

"...baiklah." tak tahan melihat anak itu memasang mata memelas ala anak anjing terbuang *authordiborgolalaude* akhirnya Hibari meng'iya'kan.

"Terimakasih, Ma! Aku sayang mama!" gantian kini wajah Hibari merona karena dipeluk dan dicium pipinya oleh Alaude.

"..." Dino menatap keduanya dengan iri, dia merasa 'dikalahkan' oleh anak kecil karena baru beberapa menit anak itu sudah dapat pujian dan senyum Hibari padahal dirinya harus berusaha tahunan untuk memenangkan senyum dan hati ukenya! "Kyouya~, Alaude~"

"Hn?/Kenapa, pa?" keduanya melihatnya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita buat pesta kecil dan nanti malam kita tidur bersama?"

"Tidak/Nga mau." sahut keduanya langsung.

"Kenapa~...?!"

"Karena ajakanmu/Karena ajakan papa, mencurigakan." jawab keduanya, kembali bersamaan. Jantung Decimo Cavallone itu serasa ditikam 2 panah sekaligus.

"Memangnya Al tak sayang papa juga?!"

"Sayang..." jawab anak itu dengan wajah polos.

"Kalau gitu mau kan sama, papa?"

"Aku lebih suka mama..., soalnya papa senyumnya mirip pedofil mesum."

.

JDUAAAARRRRR! Dino nyusruk di lantai, Hibari menyeringai sembari menepuk kepala anak-angkat-nya. Haeh...bocah 7 tahun pun mengatainya PEDOFIL MESUM?! Tampaknya tak perlu diragukan, aura pedomaho sang Bronco memang sangat kuat!

.

"Anak pintar..." puji Hibari, membuat Alaude makin nempel padanya dan Dino tambah cemburu.

.

Sepertinya para seme dapat saingan berat dalam mendapatkan perhatian sang uke tercinta. Mari kita lihat...berhasilkah mereka?

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : fyuh...satu lagi chapter gaje! masih berkenankan mereview? atau ada yang mau ngflame karena ceritanya ngebosenin atau mau saya menghentikannya? Monggo sampaikan unek2nya lewat PM dan review kolom!

Tapi sebelumnya... ijinkan aku bales dulu reviewnya!

.

LalaNur Aprilia

Baguslah jika kamu suka*ngirabakaldibawaingarpuruncing*

ah...ceritaku memang selalu ngaco XD

kasian atuh kalo Squalo ama luss atau Levi! ganteng cantik (?) masa pasangannya beast?

kalo soal M-preg...belum ada ide X(

.

ByuuBee

Dah lanjuuuuttttt! makasi dukungannya! *cium jauh, dilempari batu*

.

Andiandi

MAAFKAN AKUUUUU SUDAH BIKIN SALAH PUAHAAAAMMM! RIN ANAK BAIK JADI ITU AKAN TETAP DI LANJUTKAN! (capslock jebol woy!)

kata yan diucapkan dino diucapkan hibari? yang mana? *authorbegojadingangerti*

hala...malah kukira aku yang bakal diflame o_O tapi soal naik rate...*nyengir*

.

Dee Kyou

Aku yang malah ngakak baca freak interfew punyamu!

emang sengaja menistakan dan mentidak hormatkan Xanus disini! *ditembak scorpiodira*

kalo takut sie ngak...Cuma kadang ngeri aja *apabedanya?*

iya, dino baek banget sampe minta verde ngoling (?) brontosaurus buat hiba, dah untung bukan t-rex yah? XD

dino nga berubah disini, ttep geblek, lemot, sotoy, OON *dicambuk*

.

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo

Syukurlah kalau ini juga disukai XD*peluklidya, dilemparimercon*

setuju! tsuna memang tiada tandingan!

hiks, atu lagi yang salah paham karena kebodohanku...

masih lanjut kok, kalo aku sempet nulis dan ada ide*dilempari batu*

maaf nga cepet updatenya X(

.

himeure

UWAAAAA RN DIPUJIIII! *terbang ke langit, jatuh ditabrak ufo*

semua memang SENGAJA dibuat OOC! dan itu memang gaya penulisanku jadi...nga bisa diubah! *dilemparkamus*

sa...aku usahakan lebih baik agar nga bikin bingung!

nie dah update, makasi sarannya!

.

Uchy-san

Makasi! tapi apa maksudnya request Mukuro?

mau saya bikinin fic 6927 atau 69 doang atau 2769 (authorstress)

silakan PM untuk lbih jelas tapi rin memang rencananya mau post 2-3 fic baru lagi bulan depan.

.

Clampmania

Iya nie, nyadar ya, mar?

tadinya sie mau random. sekarang X27 ama D18, kalo dah tamat 8059 atau 6827, dst lah!

AllXAll! eh, jangan kira aku gila ya? alnya aku berniat buat fic rate M yaoi/hentai dengan Tsuna lemonan dengan nyaris semua chara yang populer di KHR *kesambetsetanmesum*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

KHR bukan punyaku T^T

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Belakangan ini Xanxus jadi harus tidur sendiri karena selaluuuuuu~ aja ada halangan baginya untuk bermesraan dengan sang UKE tercinta. Jangankan bermesraan diehemkasurehem, bermesraan sekadar berduaan aja nga BISA! misalnya kayak hari ini nih!

.

~Pagi~

.

Xanxus sengaja bangun pagi-pagi karena sejak 3 hari lalu sang Uke-merangkap suami/istri?- sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan langkah yang santai namun pikiran penuh dengan segala macam hal yang akan dilakukan dengan Uke tercinta. Baru saja Xanxus membuka pintu kantor Tsuna, sesuatu atau tepatnya seorang bocah lari dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) sambil berurai air mata masuk ke mendahului Sky Guardian Varia "Hei-"

"Mamaaaa~, Lampo merusak mainanku!" teriak bocah pirang yang seperti miniatur Tsuna namun teriakannya nga kalah EXTREME dengan Sun Guardian Vongola "Gio udah cape-cape merakitnya!" dengan 'waterfall tears'-nya sambil memperlihatkan Gunpla yang penyok sana sini (ziho: emangnya ini K***** gunso?).

"Iya, iya, kau bisa beli lagi yang baru Giotto. Maaf ya Xanxus, kita bicara nanti." sang Decimo pun pergi bersama putra sulungnya.

"..." Xanxus Cuma bisa nendang sofa yang ditiduri Belphegor ampe terbalik sehingga Storm Guardian pirang itu sukses ciuman mesra dengan lantai marmer (Ziho: kayak gitu disebut Cuma?). Kenapa Belphegor di sana? Dia abis curhat ama Tsuna trus ketiduran.

.

.

.

~Siang~

.

Nga nyerah ama tadi pagi, siangnya Xanxus kembali menghampiri Tsuna yang baru aja selesai makan siang. 'Habis makan tenaga pasti masih full' pikirnya. Jika kita pikir, pastinya itu terasa ambigu karena bisa dibawa ke arah negatif atau positif. Okeh, kita bersama Xanxus kali ini jadi udah pasti maksudnya adalah _something smut_ . "Tsunayoshi." Panggilnya dengan lembut sembari meraih tubuh Tsuna yang lebih kecil.

"Hm? Oh, a-ada apa Xanxus?" seketika wajah sang decimo Vongola merona menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka.

"Aku-"

"Mama! Lampo terus menggangguku membaca!" teriakan bocah yang rambutnya semerah cabe rawit kembali menganggu waktu berdua Tsuna dan Xanxus. Tsuna segera mendorong Xanxus dan menghampiri putra keduanya.

"Mungkin dia ingin kamu bacakan cerita, sini mama temani. Maaf ya Xanxus. Ayo Cozard."

"Iya deh..." cabe rawit *ditonjok* dan pisang karamel *diburn* pun meninggalkan bang napi co-*diGun* (X: emangnya loe pikir gue sama dengan pembawa acara sampah yang selalu memberikan ocehan sampah di akhir acara?!/ Cozard: enak aja ngatai cabe rawit! Stoberry ato cerry kek! Itu kan lebih enak!/ Tsu: masa aku pisang karamel? Dapat pisang dari mana?! *allkru nunjuk ke badan bagian bawah* Gyaaa! MESUM!/Ziho: Kok aku yang kena?! Aku kan cuma baca! Salahin yang nulis!/X,T,K: ogah, author lagi _error and sadistic_ mode sih!*nunjuk author yg ngiler baca manga _Love Prism/ _All : GYAAAA! KABU~~~RRR!)

"Sialan." Masuk ke ruang santai, kali ini Xanxus menembak _Scorpio d Ira_ sembarangan hingga kena perabotan yang tak bersalah dan buku yang lagi dibaca Fran. Sukur saat itu Fran lagi baca sambil tiduran, kalo sambil duduk maka bolong lah wajah moenya dan dadanya yang rata bakal makin rata bahkan cekung karena tembakan Scorpio di Ira*diilusi*.

.

.

.

~Sore~

.

Xanxus iseng ke kamar ketga anaknya (A/N : kamar giotto, cozart dan lampo jadi satu.) dan melihat balita yang berusia 2-3 tahun tengah anteng-antengnya main sendiri di dalam kamar. 'Beda banget dibanding yang dua itu' batin Xanxus.

"Lampo." panggilnya sepelan mungkin.

"Hm?*noleh* Huwaaaa!" bayi bersurai hijau tosca sedang main itu teriak sejadi-jadinya ketika Xanxus menghampirinya bahkan- "Pleman odeeetttt! Aaaabuuullll! Embuniiii!" bayi itu berusaha kabur dengan merangkak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menjauh dari Xanxus lalu sembunyi di bawah meja belajar si sulung. Yak, untuk pertama kalinya autor tau kalau ada bayi yang bisa teriak dulu sebelum kabur dan sembunyi macam di sinetron aneh yang ditonton mama dan adik author.

.

Ctik, satu perempatan muncul di kening Xanxus. Berniat untuk 'PDKT' pada ketiga anak -angkat-nya dengan memulai mengambil hati yang paling bungsu namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tuh bocah rumput laut udah kabur sebelum dirinya bahkan berjarak kurang dari 5 meter! Baiklah lanjut ke percobaan yang kedua.

.

"..."

"..."

"A...ano..."

"..."

"Bisa tidak untuk berhenti menatapku dengan mata itu...papa?" tanya Cozard karena sejak tadi Xanxus terus menatapnya yang tengah baca buku. Sepertinya berat baginya untuk memanggil Xanxus dengan panggilan 'papa'.

"Mata seperti apa?"

"Yah...seperti...penjahat mengincar mangsa. Membuatku tak nyaman dan apakah anda tahu kalau membuat orang tidak nyaman termasuk pelanggaran peraturan, undang-undang dan norma?" Ctik, Brak! Satu perempatan muncul lagi dan ditambah batu seberat satu ton menimpa kepala Xanxus. Sepertinya putra keduanya ini bakal cocok jadi lawyer atau hakim. Yang berarti dia akan membuat Xanxus pusing nantinya. O-oke..., itu masih nanti sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas tahun lagi. Sekarang masih ada satu lagi yang bisa di dekati. Walau kecil harapan Xanxus untuk dekat dengan yang satu ini.

.

"Ada apa, pa?" yaitu si sulung.

"Sedang apa kau?" Bodoh rasanya jika masih bertanya ketika melihat Giotto yang belepotan tepung, adonan, krim dan coklat di dapur yang bagai baru dihantam tsunami lokal.

"Dilihat juga tau kan? Gio sedang praktek bikin kue." Di sudut lain dapur para koki mengibarkan bendera putih karena tak bisa menghentikan Giotto menghancurkan dapur. "Papa belum buta kan? Atau memang bodoh?"

"..." tangan Xanxus langsung gatel pengen nembak mati di tempat bocah blonde satu ini. Suer demi nama hantu neneknya, Daniela del Vongola yang galaknya setara Reborn, dan ketiga kakak isengnya yang udah MODAR bertahoen-tahoen laloe, Xanxus sungguh ingin membuat bocah blonde ini merasakan dilempar ke hutan kematian dari balon udara, dikirim ke gunung Everest saat tidur, dimasukkan piranha ke dalam kolam kamar mandi hingga membuatmu nyaris kehilangan 'masa depan' atau bangun dengan mendapati dirimu dalam perang di perbatasan jalur Gaza. Oh, masih banyak siksaan yang tidak ingin di katakan oleh Xanxus.

"Papa, kalo nga mo bantuin minggir sana, mengganggu pemandangan aja." JLEB! seorang Xanxus dikatai MENGGANGGU?! Ini penghinaan terburuk seumur hidup, apa lagi yang mengatakannya adalah seorang ANAK-ANAK!

'Karena ini aku benci anak-anak!' tangis Xanxus dalam hati.

.

.

.

~With Dino, Hibari, Alaude~

.

Mari kita kunjugi kediaman Cavallonne untuk melihat keluarga baru lainnya.

"Boss, kenapa dengan wajah anda?" Romario dan Ivan sebenarnya sudah menebak begitu melihat wajah Dino yang kusut.

"Kyouya...menolakku." jawab sang kuda jingkrak yang biasanya hobi jejingkrakan.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa?" sahut Ivan yang dijawab anggukan Romario.

.

~Flashback~

.

Hibari yang baru pulang dari Vongola terbaring lelah di ranjang kamar miliknya dan Dino. Saking lelahnya, dia tak sadar kalau Dino menatapnya dengan senyum lebar ala kuda mesum (?). Satu persatu ditanggalkannya pakaian Hibari hingga _NAKED_ sambil menciumi setiap inchi tubuh ukenya yang tertidur lelap. Tanpa basa basi (Rin : bukan basa/sambel basi ya! *dtampol reader*/ Reader : udah tau!) dimasukkannya penisnya yang sudah dilumuri lube ke anus Hibari. Tanpa penetrasi? Yap, seperti yang kalian baca, tanpa 'basa basi' *reader nyiapin garpu dan jarum*. (Rin : O-okeh deh, jangan ngamuk! Kalo Rin mati siapa yang nulis cerita-cerita lain yang masih TBC?/ Reader : Makanya nulis yang bener kalo belom mo mati muda!). Tentunya rasa sakit karena benda besar tiba-tiba memasuki tubuhnya membuat Hibari terbangun. Matanya melebar mendapati Dino ada di atasnya dan dirinya sendiri tanpa sehelai benang pun.

.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kyouya." Cengir Dino menanggapi wajah terkejut Hibari.

"Kau, sedang ap- AAHHH!" Dino tanpa menunggu Hibari menyelesaikan kata-katanya, langsung menyerang titik lemah ukenya. Membuat Hibari mendesah keras karena kaget. "Di-Dino!"

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, Kyouya." bisiknya sembari terus melakukan in-out yang membuat Hibari menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan desahannya karena rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya mencapai klimax lebih dulu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara manis membuat keduanya membeku. Serentak menoleh, mereka mendapati Alaude dengan piyamanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa kalian telanjang? Kenapa 'itu'nya papa masuk ke 'sana'?"

"A-anu itu-" Keduanya membatu. Untungnya atau sialnya (?) Hibari lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif mendorong suaminya hingga Dino terguling dari ranjang. "Aduh...!"

"Kenapa papa di tendang?"

"Karena dia bodoh!" Segera disambarnya selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan meraih jubah tidur dari lemari. Hibari tak mau atau belum rela otak polos anaknya tercemar karena melihat adegan yang tidak pantas. "Kita tidur bersama malam ini." ajak Hibari yang disambut anggukan senang Alaude karena anak itu memang berniat tidur bareng kedua orangtuanya. Namun sesaat kata hatinya berkata sebaiknya jangan minta tidur bareng Dino.

"Bagaimana denganku~?!" erang Dino karena miliknya masih tegak sempurna. Ayolah, Hibari sudah 'aman' karena sudah keluar lebih dulu sementara Dino? Dia bahkan belum merasakan klimax barang sekali pun! Dino menyesal tadi tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya karena sebelumnya dia yakin Alaude sudah tidur sehingga takkan ada yang menganggunya. Jadi~ semalaman Dino melakukan _self satisfaction_ untuk menenangkan 'adik'nya. Poor Dino *author ngakak*

.

~Flashback End~

.

"HUH! POKOKNYA HARI INI AKU HARUS BISA BERDUAAN DENGAN KYOUYA MESKI DENGAN TARUHAN NYAWA!" kedua anak buah terloyal Cavallone itu hanya memberikan lambaian tangan mengiringi kepergian sang kuda pirang error yang sudah mirip kuda luping kesurupan tanpa joki. "KYOUYA!"

"Huh?" Hibari yang tengah khidmat dengan pekerjaannya menatap bingung suaminya yang berteriak dengan tampang seperti zombie di film Presiden Upil (?)

"Kali ini jangan coba-coba kabur!" sungguh kuda jingkrak jejingkrakan sekaligus kena ayan, kapan hibari pernah kabur? Kuda jejingkrakan yang-aaahhh! Ini bikin pusing nulisnya!*author dipentung para kru* ehem, mari di lanjutkan saja. Dino yang lagi error itu menerkam sang uke dengan semangat 45 x 18.

"Uhm...Dino-"

"Mamma!" anak bersurai pirang cerah kayak baru ketumpahan mayones memeluk boneka beruang masuk dengan seenaknya ke ruang kerja Hibari. Nga peduli keadaan kedua orangtuanya yang 'berantakan', anak imut itu tetap memeluk sang 'mama' "Mama!"

"Alaude, bisa keluar se- DHUAK!" Hibari dengan santainya menendang perut sang suami dan membenahi pakaiannya. Ini kedua kalinya dalam seminggu sang Cavallone ditolak Ukenya! "K-kyouya~ kau kejam sekali!"

"...Al mengganggu lagi ya?" Dino berniat meng-iya-kan, sayangnya deathglare Hibari membuatnya urung "Kalau begitu tak jadi deh..."

"Jangan perdulikan kuda bodoh ini." Dino nangis gaje dengan awan mendung di sekitarnya sementara Hibari memilih menggendong anaknya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang isinya kuda rabies (?). Hibari kembali ke kamarnya bersama Alaude, dia kan tak mungkin memakai kain untuk menutup tubuhnya.

...

"Mama." panggilan itu hanya dijawab gumaman dari Hibari "Al...boleh ke tempat teman?"

.

Carnivore tak butuh teman, Hibari nyaris saja bicara begitu. Tapi anaknya ini kan dari panti asuhan jadi pasti ada 1-2 orang yang akrab dengannya. Lalu apa yang dimaksud teman adalah anak yang juga ada di panti asuhan yang sama dengannya atau anak dari daerah sekitar? Sementara Hibari berpikir, _sparkling eyes atack_ Alaude terus menyerang tanpa ampun.

.

"Kau mau ke panti asuhan?" si pirang platina menggeleng.

" ...?" Nah, kalo bukan panti "...ke mana?"

"Apa...mama tau Vongola?"

"Oh, Vongola aku tahu." Hibari mengangguk Alaude ber-high five melempar bonekanya namun buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum terlempar keluar jendela. Selang beberapa detik, barulah Hibari sadar kalau tempat yang dimaksud anaknya bukan tempat yang lazim untuk diketahui anak-anak 'Biasa'. "Huh? Tadi kau bilang Vongola?"

"Iya!"

"Kau tau itu dari mana?"

"Eh, sebelum papa datang, seseorang mengadopsi temanku. Suster bilang dia dari Vongola."

"..." 'Kenapa selalu saja ada mafia?' Hibari membatin. Masalahnya, 'anak' siapa yang harus ditemuinya di sana? Gokudera dan Yamamoto? Tsuna? Reborn dan La- tunggu, Lambo baru 14 tahun jadi itu nga mungkin meski Reborn nafsu banget pengen ngasi tuh anak pil MPREG. Asal jangan Mukuro, suer demi apah! Pokoknya dia tak ingin anaknya bergaul dengan siluman mirip nanas nga jelas dan kelainan itu!

"Mama?" Alaude bingung karena Hibari terdiam dengan alis berkerut-kerut "Apa itu tempat yang tidak boleh kudatangi?"

"..." Meski sekarang tidak boleh didatangi, cepat atau lambat Alaude akan berinteraksi dengan dunia mafia. Apalagi status Hibari sebagai seorang Cloud Guardian Vongola dan Dino yang merupakan Decimo Cavallonne, tak mungkin Alaude akan selamanya buta dengan dunia yang dia masuki.

"...Kalau ternyata tidak boleh, Al tidak maksa kok." Anak pirang itu menunduk mendekap bonekanya. Wajah sedih bagai anak serigala (?) terbuang itu membuat Hibari tak bisa menolak apapun yang anaknya mau.

"Kau boleh menemui temanmu, tapi setelah ini, aku akan melatihmu bagaimana menjadi seorang Carnivore."

"Carnivore?" jelas anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu masih bingung mendengar maksud Hibari, tapi kalau sang 'mama' akan melatihnya berarti waktu mereka bersama akan lebih banyak kan? Akhirnya anak itu mengangguk, dia tak sadar jika latihan yang dimaksud Hibari bisa saja membunuhnya. "Mama, gendong!"

.

Hibari tersenyum tipis menuruti kemauan anaknya. Alaude memberikan ciuman di pipi sang Raven yang membuat Cloud Guardian Vongola merona. Anak pirang itu tertawa saat ibunya balik mencium dan mendekapnya lebih erat. Sayangnya keakraban keduanya memancing tatapan iri dari seekor (?) siluman kuda jingkrak nan pedo.

.

.

"Keduanya bahagia sekali...sementara aku menderita." sang kuda pun bernyanyi lagu 'ibu tiri' yang di ubah jadi 'uke-ku sekarang hanya cinta anaknya saja.' Gimana liriknya? Author serahkan sama pembaca aja, dan *KABUR*!

.

.

.

TBC

.

Meilina . Putri . 79

Anak Hibari? maksudnya anak HibaDino? Wkwkwkw, dia emang pinter karena dah tau kallau bapaknya itu adalah makhluk berbahaya *disepak kuda*

makasih reviewnya!

.

LalaNur Aprilia

Awww, aku juga suka banget ama bagian ntu! wah, akhirnya Lala sadar kalo dirinya lebai! *dilempar bom*

Dah update nih!

.

ByuuBee

Disini dan Next chapter pun para seme bakal makin mederita dan pusing karena anak mereka memonolopi #plak# auh, memonopoli maksudnya! tuh kan, saking berapi-api Rin ampe salah ngeja! *alesan

Tadinya Lampo mau buat Lambo, tapi karena dia masih dibawah umur. jadi author kasi ke Tsuna aja. XD

.

Andiandi

APAAAAA?! *Balik Glaring* yang Tsuna adopsi kan Lampo, BUKAN LAMBO! Kata siapa para bocah ntu nga ada yang mirip Xanxus sifatnya –kelak-?! Nga banget bikit Ricardo jadi anak X27. nga kebayang mo bikin tampang tuh orang kayak apa! *diinjek secondo cs*

Kalo soal bagaimana anak-anak menghadapi 'Papa' mereka, silakan simak terus kelanjutan fic ini! *promosi*

.

Dee Kyou

Wah, Dee jahat ya. padahal sebelunya kau memuja Xanxus sekarang malah ngetawain dia. Nga bisa bayangin? cari aja di intrnet, pasti nemu aja deh.

soal Dino... kayaknya dia jadi susah melampiaskan kemesumannya karena di ganggu Alaude terus *disepak lage*

Situ anak ekonomi, akuntansi mana je~ baca UU banyak2 kayak jurusan ilmu hukum. Kalo aku kasih Chibi Gio dan Chibi Cozard kamu mo bayar pake apa? Jadi ukeku setaon atau mau jadi uke-ku dan Kyou 6 bulan? XD

.

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo

Bah, atu lagi jadi korban para chibi-chibi (?) XD

Sebenere author juga nga nyadar pas ngetik, bahkan sebenere niat bikin Mpreg tapi akhirnya urung karena ide mesum akhir2 ini berkurang *salah satu sebab fic rate M ngadat semua*

Alaude nga pake 'puppy eyes' –Cuma tsuna dan anak2nya- tapi sparkling eyes ala anak serigala/siberian husky? *diborgol*

Tenang aja, Lets get married masih lanjut. mohon maaf karena banyak yang salah paham karena itu. uset! RIN dapet BANYA~~~~~~K~~~~ BANGET protesan waktu fic ini baru keluar. Nie an dah Update :D

.

Tsukimichi

nah lo, anak orang kejang! AMBULANSSSS! *panik*

errrr itu artinya apah? *nga ngerti bahasa alay* #ditendang#

untunglah cerita ini di sukai dan maksi atas fave-nya! *nangis bombay*

.

Fan-chan

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa, Maaaaaafffffff ngaaaaa kiat! yang penting update toh? *dilepar catapult*

.

hi3

Dah lanjut nih! maaf lama!

Sebenere author mo masukin 5980 tapi entah kenapa malah jadi D18 *misteri*

Padahal author tuh sebenere paling anti ama D18 XD

lebih doyan D69 dan 18X *jadi pengen nulis*

.

Miharu Midorikawa

UDAAAAAHHHHH! MAAF LAMA~~~~!

Entah deh, kalo menurutku emang pedo kok! Bayi aja langsung tau *digiles buldozer*

Owa...makasi banget dah di pave dan di follow. masuk cummunity jga?! WAO! *pelukcium miharu*

.

Ziho : DILARANG SELINGKUH! *seret Rin*

Rin : Rin nga selingkuh! Rin kan bukan penyuka cewe!

Ziho : Nga peduli mulai sekarang Master nga boleh peluk cium orang lagi! *nyodorin boneka black teddy beart super gede*

Rin : emangnya aku anak umur berapa dikasi boneka? *tendang ziho* tapi lumayan deh buat bantal tidur.


End file.
